Transien
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Sakura, seorang maba yang diantar pipis oleh Sasuke, kakak tingkat idamannya. College!AU, warning inside.


**Naruto ****(c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**[ no profit gained from this fanfiction ] **

**Warning : **_AlternativeUniverse!College, bahasa santai, fast plot, out of character, probably typo _

**Pairing : **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Rate : T **

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Pertama kali Sakura bertemu kakak tingkat bermuka _dendi _itu adalah ketika ia bergabung dalam Ekskul Pecinta Alam sebagai mahasiswa baru.

Oh, betapa memesona. Sakura membatin. Cepat-cepat cari informasi mengenai si kakak _dendi. _Dikonfirmasi bernama Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa tingkat tiga studi psikiatri. Mengikuti ekskul Pecinta Alam sejak tahun pertama kuliah disini.

Sakura kadang doki-doki. Ketika wajah dendi itu tertangkap mata, batin menjerit kesenangan. Baru masuk kuliah dia sudah jatuh cinta. Sampai lupa visi, misi, prinsip, dan sekian wacana untuk _masa depan cerah _yang sebelumnya terukir di kepala. Sasuke sudah tertanam di dada, apa daya. Wajar, masa muda. Yasudah.

Bukan dia seorang yang menyimpan rasa pada si kakak tingkat tampan. Masih ada gadis bersurai pirang pucat berbadan sekal yang sudah menjadi magnet perhatian kakak-kakak tingkat, Yamanaka Ino kalau tidak salah. Sakura hanya kenal nama, enggan hapal orangnya. Tidak tau kenapa. Merasa _kecil _saja.

Dari awal, gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mengerti bahwa cintanya akan berjalan sepihak. Dia tidak keberatan. Cinta ya cinta, asal masih bisa melihat Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup buatnya. Kadang gemas jika melihat pergerakan si Yamanaka yang genit tapi berkelas. Sakura enggan memulai. Jika ia yang genit, bukan berkelas namanya. Paling menjijikan. Sakura mengusap dada.

Sasuke Uchiha itu . . . hampir menyentuh sempurna. Jika saja sedikit lebih ramah atau tidak hemat bicara. Kadang, Sakura juga memerhatikan kakak tingkat lain, seperti Naruto Uzumaki dari studi kriminologi atau Gaara Sabaku dari studi hukum. Diketahui bahwa tiga kakak tingkat dendi-dendi itu merupakan tiga sekawan sejak lama. Sejenak Sakura curiga mereka merupakan _threesome, _terpengaruh dari kegemarannya akan komik genre homoseksual. Habis, tiga pria itu nampak tidak tertarik pada wanita, mereka dingin, kecuali Naruto yang memang tabiat periang. Sakura tidak kuat. Jangan, setidaknya Sasuke straight saja. Naruto atau Gaara biarlah.

Kecintaannya pada Sasuke berlanjut hingga menginjak semester dua. Ino Yamanaka tidak kenal kata menyerah, sangat gigih dalam memancing atensi si Uchiha. Sakura diam menonton. Kadang mengomentari. Gemas juga. Tapi akhirnya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Hingga sampai suatu ketika . . .

Ini adalah acara _ekspedisi alam _mereka yang kelima, tema pemanjatan. Sakura tentu tidak pernah memanjat tebing sebelumnya. Pemanjatan artifisial tergolong kedalam olahraga _outdoor _tipe ekstrem, dilakukan oleh profesional yang menuntut penuh kehati-hatian. Tentu, memiliki resiko yang tidak bisa masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan. Panitia ekskul Pecinta Alam sudah memeringatkan bagi yang ikut dalam ekspedisi kali ini. Awalnya Sakura ragu. Tapi sosok Sasuke yang telah siap dilengkapi keperluan pemanjatan dengan kaus hitam ketat serta celana _army _panjang membuatnya berubah haluan.

Alisnya berkerut hebat ketika ketua ekskul menjelaskan peralatan untuk memanjat; _kernmantle rope, hardnes, carabiner, ascender, piton . . . _

"Ular piton?"

Sungguh, seruan _ular piton _dari bibirnya merupakan bentuk refleks dari kemahatidaktahuannya terhadap benda-benda asing tersebut. Sakura tidak tahu jika sosok dendi yang begitu dipuja ternyata duduk di sebelah. Parahnya, sosok tersebut mendengar seruan kelewat tolol yang diucapkannya. Suara tawa ringan yang berat mengudara. Sakura menoleh ke samping. Sasuke Uchiha tertawa kecil. Lantas menatapnya sarat geli,

"Bukan ular, tapi paku tebing." Jelasnya singkat, setelah berhenti tertawa.

"_H –ha –h –hai!"_

Pemanjatan artifisial dimulai pada pagi hari, sekitar pukul 6, ketika fajar masih setengah jalan di cakrawala. Sakura tidak bodoh-bodoh amat untuk bisa mengerti mekanisme pemanjatan yang aman. Beruntung, ia juga cepat beradaptasi dengan alat-alat asing tadi. Beberapa kakak tingkat bersiul kagum. Naruto bahkan mengajak berbincang. Mendadak suasana terasa ramai buatnya. Sampai gadis musim semi itu lupa Sasuke untuk sementara.

Menginjak tengah hari, pemanjatan diistirahatkan. Mahasiswa dibebaskan untuk makan, melihat-lihat dari jarak dekat, atau sekadar menarik napas. Sakura mengutuk ketika panggilan alam menyiksa. Kaki-kaki dirapatkan, gadis itu berdiri tidak tenang. Hendak bilang pada ketua, namun urung karena malu. Akhirnya ia hanya bertanya; _kapan sampai di puncak? _Dijawab dengan tawa ejekan, sebelum akhirnya kata matahari terbenam diutarakan sebagai prediksi kejayaan. Waduh. Sakura mengelap keringat. Dia sudah tidak tahan!

Entah sial, atau bagaimana, Sasuke menyadari gelagat mencurigakannya. Pria dendi itu mendekat dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan, sementara tangan lain berkacak pinggang.

"Kau kebelet pipis?"

Astaganaga!

Sakura ingin mengelak, tapi . . rasanya . . jika di depan Sasuke, ia tidak tega untuk berdusta. Dengan kepala menunduk dan wajah kental magenta gadis itu mengangguk malu, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas.

"Ikut aku."

"_H-hai?"_

Sakura dibawa menuju sebuah mulut gua berukuran sedang, terletak di dekat kaki gawir, agak jauh dari tempat peristirahatan. Tentu saja, sepi. Sebentar, Sakura curiga kakak tingkatnya itu mau macam-macam. Walau cinta, Sakura tidak akan menyerahkan tubuhnya cuma-cuma. Tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang murahan. Namun ketika Sasuke memberikan botol minum itu kepadanya, Sakura mulai paham. Plus, Sasuke keukeuh berdiri memunggungi. Sakura ingin menangis. Baik benar pria idamannya ini!

"U-Uchiha –san . . "

"Cepat lakukan di dalam sana, dan pastikan kau _bersih_."

"T-tapi airnya . . "

"Sudahlah!"

Setelah meletakkan tas bawaannya di samping mulut gua, Sakura melaksanakan hajatnya dengan pikiran campur aduk. Senang, malu, _awkward. _Dengan langkah tergugu pemilik surai merah jambu itu mendekat setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Memangku tas tergesa, muka menggolak ingat botol minuman terciprat sembarangan. Ia menusuk punggung Sasuke dengan telunjuk, sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tidak terasa.

Sasuke peka, membalikkan badan. Botol lain berwarna merah muda diserahkan.

"U-untuk sementara Uchiha-san pakai ini dulu! B-botolnya akan saya cuci . ."

Cuci? Oh, barangkali botolnya terkena _cipratan _sesuatu. Sasuke mengusap dagu.

"Hm."

Sekitar satu menit. Satu menit. Jeda yang diisi senyap. Sakura yang bingung harus bagaimana. Dan Sasuke yang mantap melirik ke arah depan, pada panorama sekitar. Sesekali iris obsidian melirik gadis di sebelah. Lugu. Tapi cekatan. Juga ceroboh. Yang paling utama, tidak _gatel. _

"Indah."

"_H-hai?"_

"Pemandangannya. Indah."

"O-oh . ."

Layaknya di adegan drama pertelevisian, angin berhembus menyapa keduanya. Sakura menikmati apa yang Sasuke puji sebelumnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Benar, indah. Tebing-tebing berwarna kuning pucat dan cokelat emas itu terlihat indah diterpa sinar surya. Beberapa pemanjat nampak di mata, mirip semut-semut kecil yang menggerayangi gula. Sakura tertawa. Rasa sendu sedikit mampir di iris hijaunya.

"Ngakunya cinta alam. Tapi sampai hati menguliti tebing-tebing. Manusia"

Tanpa sadar si surai merah jambu berujar. Kalimat anekdot itu terlontar dengan nada sarkas. Ekspresi murni sendu, tidak ada gugup atau suasana lain yang mengganggu. Sasuke menoleh. Sedikit kaget. Selebihnya, terpana.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sakura giliran menoleh. Raut bingung tentu mampir di muka. Sasuke menolak untuk bertatapan. Semburat tipis terlukis di sekitar pipi pucat.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kau mau menjadi keka –"

"Kalian berdua!"

Salah satu kakak tingkat penanggung jawab ekskul menghampiri dan mencak-mencak. Menuduh Sasuke dan Sakura asyik pacaran. Namun ditentang keras oleh Sakura karena tidak berkenan menodai reputasi si Uchiha. Ia menjelaskan; bahwa dirinya memaksa Sasuke menemani jalan-jalan, karena tidak kuasa jika berkata yang sebenarnya –_diantar pipis, _yang benar saja!

Kakak tingkat itu memaafkan dengan hela napas. Cepat-cepat menyuruh dua sejoli itu kembali karena pemanjatan hendak dilanjutkan. Sakura menunduk hormat. Sebelum mengikuti langkah si penginterupsi, gadis musim semi itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengklarifikasi kalimat Sasuke yang belum termumpuni.

"Uchiha-san tadi bilang apa?"

Sasuke mengusap belakang kepala. Wajah kentara naik pitam.

"Bukan apa-apa." []

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Pairing ini bagus. Entah kenapa. Kontradiksinya unik saja, buat saya. Tinggalkan jejak! _

_._

_Danke, Tchüß! _

_Ore _


End file.
